


В ногу со временем

by B_E_S



Category: The Lost World (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25053235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_E_S/pseuds/B_E_S
Summary: Господа, от лица продюсеров и спонсоров, а также лично от своей режиссёрской физиономии, спешу сообщить вам преприятнейшее известие. Наш сериал хотят возродить! С момента закрытия сериала прошло много лет, появились новые тенденции, и мы должны идти в ногу со временем. Поэтому, уважаемые главные герои, придётся внести в ваши образы некоторые изменения.





	В ногу со временем

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Идея появилась, когда в группе по «Затерянному миру» в ВК обсуждали, что было бы, если б сериал снимали или переснимали сейчас, следуя модным тенденциям.   
> 2\. Не устаю повторять, что концепция «От лица режиссёра» позаимствована мною у Магдалины – автора прекрасного фанфика «По ту сторону объектива» по сериалу «Кадетство».

Господа, от лица продюсеров и спонсоров, а также лично от своей режиссёрской физиономии, спешу сообщить вам преприятнейшее известие. Наш сериал хотят возродить!

Что, Мелоун? В чём подвох? Сразу видно - журналист. Нет-нет, не волнуйтесь, подвоха нет… Но есть некоторые условия. С момента закрытия сериала прошло много лет, появились новые тенденции, и мы должны идти в ногу со временем. Поэтому, уважаемые главные герои, придётся внести в ваши образы некоторые изменения.

Рокстон, начнём с Вас. Нам нужен хотя бы один не белый главный герой. С сегодняшнего дня начинаете активно ходить в солярий, потом мы Вам добавим искусственный загар, будете если не полноценным чернокожим, то мулатом. Что значит зачем? Затем что сплошь белые главные герои оскорбляют чувства представителей других рас! Поэтому выяснится, что Ваша мать была негритянкой, и в Вас берут верх её гены. Я без понятия, почему они спали столько лет, а теперь вдруг решили проснуться. Спишем это на магию плато. В конце концов, если Вы умудрились между падением в реку и возвращением на берег сменить причёску прямо посреди бурных вод, смена цвета кожи тоже представляется вполне возможной.

Кто сказал «бред»? Опять Мелоун? Голубчик, Вы-то мне и нужны. В сериале должны быть представлены люди с ограниченными возможностями. Вам необходимо сломать ногу и хромать. Мы бы Вам ещё трость дали, но оказывается, права на такой образ юридически закреплены за одним доктором, так что обойдётесь без трости. Максимум – костыль. Поначалу мы Вас хотели усадить в инвалидную коляску, но подумали, что на ней неудобно ездить по джунглям. Был ещё вариант отрубить Вам ногу, но пока решили, так сказать, обойтись малой кровью.

Вероника, погодите вступаться за Мелоуна, сначала послушайте, что требуется от Вас. Самая малость – Вам нужно набрать вес килограммов эдак до ста пятидесяти. Потому что красивая подтянутая фигура оскорбляет тех, кому меньше повезло с комплекцией. Нет, носить более закрытые костюмы Вы не станете. Мелоун, в каком смысле «Может, мне тогда лучше глаза выколоть, а не ногу сломать»?! Вы разве не верите, что истинная красота кроется во внутреннем мире человека, а не во внешности?

Маргарит, зря хихикаете. Вы вообще окажетесь бывшим мужчиной. Как-как… А вот так. Родились мальчиком, с самого детства ощущали себя не в своём теле, в итоге нашли знахаря там какого-нибудь или шамана, который волшебным снадобьем сменил Вам пол.

Поэтому Вас недолюбливает Финн. Почему «поэтому»? Потому что она радикальная феминистка и ненавидит всех мужчин, даже бывших. Кто сказал: «На общем фоне ей ещё повезло»?! Саммерли? Думаете, возраст Вас спасёт? Зря надеетесь.

Саммерли, Вы – ярый борец против притеснений по геронтологическому признаку. Проще говоря, боретесь с тем, что пожилых людей недооценивают. И всем своим образом жизни доказываете, что старики… э, то есть люди с давней датой рождения тоже могут быть о-го-го. Посему Вам нужно быстренько научиться садиться на шпагат, делать мостик, колесо и сальто.

Челленджер, вылезайте из укрытия, прятки не помогут. Вам, как Вы понимаете, тоже придётся осовремениться. Вы у нас будете скрытым, но в итоге открывшимся геем. Да-да, с ранней молодости чувствовали, что Вы не такой, как все, но боялись осуждения общества, пришлось жениться, с женой отношения не ладились…

Слушайте, а неплохая драма вырисовывается! Весь сериал заиграл новым красками, не находите? Эх, какие эпизоды можно наснимать!

Только представьте. Финн и Рокстон убегают от злобных работорговцев-сексистов, те окружают их, пользуясь численным преимуществом. Оказавшись в ловушке, Рокстон бьёт себя кулаком в грудь и заявляет, что никого не боится и больше не стесняется своих африканских корней. И минут этак десять толкает речь об угнетении чернокожего населения планеты. После чего эстафету перехватывает Финн, мол, я горжусь, что я женщина… Ну и что, что её никто не спрашивал, чем она гордится, а чем нет. Нам важно показать силу воли, символизирующую неустанную борьбу женщин за свои права. Кто сказал: «В данном случае – за право быть проданной в рабство наравне с мужиком»? Мелоун, никак не уймётесь? Осторожнее, сценарист может передумать насчёт ноги и всё-таки ампутировать Вам её. На чём я остановился? Ах, да. Финн произносит пламенную речь. Тем временем сзади бесшумно подкрадывается Мелоун и бьёт главного работорговца костылём по голове, попутно восклицая: «Не стоит недооценивать людей с ограниченными возможностями здоровья!» Вот, Мелоун, цените, какое эффектное появление мы Вам прописали. Что? Пока Вы произносите «людей с ограниченными возможностями здоровья», другие работорговцы Вас десять раз прибьют? Не беспокойтесь, не прибьют, им помешает Маргарит. Оглушит парочку, а потом с презрением скажет: «Мерзкие животные! Как же я рада, что больше не принадлежу к вашему полу!» Остальных возьмёт на себя Саммерли с нунчаками в одной руке и булавой в другой. А того, кто выживет, добьёт Вероника, прибывшая на лиане. Нет, не потому, что лиана оборвётся и полтора центнера Вероники упадут прямо на несчастных работорговцев… Хотя, почему бы и нет, должно получиться эффектно. Где в это время Челленджер? О, у Челленджера личная драма. Он объясняется со своим возлюбленным – молодым индейцем из племени Занга, никак не решающимся совершить каминг-аут…

Челленджер, куда?.. Зачем Вы полезли обратно под скальпель Икара?

Рокстон, зачем Вам снова эта палка? Куда Вы побежали? Зачем орать на весь лес «Конкистадоры, выходите, я здесь!»?

Маргарит, зачем Вам снова в пещеру? Что значит «Давайте назад тех придурочных друидов»?

Финн, в каком смысле «Ну где там ездят мои родные работорговцы»? Не надо снова кидаться под машину!

Мелоун, как это «Я лучше ещё погуляю»?

Саммерли, Вы-то куда? Второй раз прыгнуть с водопада?..

Вероника! Не надо вопить: «Мама, забери меня отсюда!» Откуда опять золотой дым? Где Вы?

Вероника! Мелоун! Рокстон! Маргарит! Саммерли! Челленджер! Финн! Где вы все?!

Исчезли. Какие несовременные, просто ужас.

_Конец_

_(15 – 18 июня 2020 г.)_

**Author's Note:**

> От автора:   
> У меня и в мыслях не было оскорблять представителей других рас, сексуальных меньшинств, трансгендеров, пожилых людей, людей с ОВЗ и людей «нестандартной» комплекции. Это камень в совершенно другой огород.


End file.
